From Youkai to Youkai
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: Response to Storylover213's challenge. Differences, that's what's wrong with the world. We judge and perceive everyone in this prospect. Would the world truly change for the better if we could look past them? Tsukune Aono would like to think so. As a half breed, he'd rather see the world as such. It could change lives, even end them. To bad he was met with more of the latter. Harem


**Hello fellow Fanfiction writers/readers.**

**I am Blacklight in Whitedarkness.**

**Now this story is the reedited version of the From Yokai to Yokai story challenge I had long received from Storylover213. I apologize for long having put this story on the shelf, but I have regained interest in it once again. Now since it's been so long that I initially began this story and shamelessly neglected it, I have drastically improved in my writing ability and hope it shows here.**

**Once again I apologize to the readers for my neglect of this story and even more so Storylover213 who first challenged me with this, I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Lastly, please read my end notes as it has an important update on the future of my updates for ALL my stories.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Ch1/ Sixteen Years in the Making

"Differences, that is what's wrong with the world. We judge all for their differences, writing them off as how we see them and them alone. If we could look past these differences, could we ever truly find peace? I'd like to think so, but it simply can't be done, my tale is one fitting such a reality. A tale about differences and how it could change lives or end them. Unfortunately I was met with more of the latter than the former..."He sighed in displeasure from his spot in front of the fire, feeling the warmth that only it could provide. He looked around at the many watching faces, the unmoving eyes all listening intently. He smiled slightly before continuing. "It all began in such a simple way too, before I could even form simple words..."

* * *

The night stars shined brightly over the dark sky, the wind moving in a steady breeze offering a relaxing and calm air to the wonderfully life filled forest below. Tree upon tree, all as leafy and healthy as the next stood in fine rows, a sparkling river flowed through the grassy lands in tranquility. Not far off was a small log cabin, one built for comfort and worth and the basics required for shelter. Lights shined through the closed windows as a shadow moved from inside. "He's beautiful." A male voice spoke fondly, a warm tone in his voice. "I know..." A soft feminine voice responded with a loving tone in her voice.

"We must have been blessed to be given such a little miracle." The male spoke with pride. The woman chuckled slightly, her beautiful soft voice ringing in his ears. "He has your hair... or well your real hair." She responded as she gently traced her fingers through the sleeping newborns full head of hair.

"He has your eye... and well mine too." The male spoke as he stared at the small baby boy peacefully sleeping in his mothers loving arms. "That only makes him more special dear." The woman responded quickly. Oh how she treasured the small little miracle in her arms, how she'd longed to have such a life with the man she loved. She was beyond contempt, she truly felt blessed, like nothing could ever spoil this tender moment.

The husband hovered over her shoulder, staring at the baby intently with black slitted eyes. "Now onto his name, we can't have such a special boy running loose without one." He spoke with a heartwarming smile, much to her amusement. "Hmm..." He began with a look of thought on his handsome features. "I think he's name will be-"

"Tsukune..." She suddenly spoke, halting her husband midsentence. "His name will be Tsukune. Besides, I already stiched the name onto his blanker" She repeated once again as she showed him the blanket. It was a small brown teddy bear holding a small ribbon with the words Tsukune stiched in white in the center of it. "Tsukune..." He murmured, testing the name on his tongue.

"Tsukune... I like it darling." The man said testing the name on his tongue. She sighed once again, before suddenly squealing like a giddy high school girl. "He's so adorable!" He laughed heartedly at her sudden change of tone and perhaps character "That is why I love you Cinder. One moment you're all calm and collected, the next your giddy and excited. There's never a dull moment with you around that's for sure."

The women named Cinder smiled slightly, bright honey golden eyes staring into her husbands. "I love you too Alexander." She spoke warmly, totally dismissing his teasing of her. Said man frowned slightly at the name that left her lips. "Remember dear to everyone else I'm Alexander, but to you I'm Alex. Not very formal for a vampire, but I don't care so long as it's you ." She smiled, a small blush igniting her cheeks, how she loved this man. To think he would go against everything he had once had in his life, his beliefs, his customs, his fame and riches... all to be with her.

"Alex I-" Cinder was about to say, but her husband suddenly gestured for her to quiet down. His head snapped dangerously to the wingow as his sapphire blue eye narrowed. "Cinder... they're here..."

She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, It's happening!" She spoke as her eyes began to tear up, he only sighed in response. "I'm afraid so..."

"Alex I can't... I can't-"

"No Cinder, we've already been over what we would do if this ever happened." He snapped, halting her mid sentence. "Take the kid and run. Now!"

"But I can't just leave you... no, I won't leave you." She diclared defiantly, he only growled at her before reaching towards his neck and tugging off a pitch black metalic rosary. It was trimmed with golden insignias and a golden trimming around the edges. In the center stood a shining bright blue sapphire, radiating power.

'Plink'

The change was instant upon removing the metallic seal.

The man's normally shaggy dark brown hair suddenly began to fade before turning a metalic silver grey. His bangs and long low ponytail flailed about wildly as a powerful black and crimson red aura flared around his body. He closed his sapphire blue eyes for a second before reopening them to reveal a pair of ominous bright red wine colored eyes with a slit in place of a pupil. His pale skinned complextion suddenly began to whiten until he was several shades more pale. He opened his mouth, letting a pair of pure white sharp fangs hang down his upper lip.

Upon completing his transformation, he turned towards the watching mother and narrowed his eyes slightly. "This isn't the time Cinder." His voice became much more serious, dangerous even, showing only a small trace of warmth. "Get you and our son out of here and hide."

She was about to protest once again, but he stopped her attempt by shoving the metalic rosary into her hands. "He's going to need this, now go. Run!"

Having finally recided to the fact that she would have to leave her husband, she nodded as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Seeing those tears, his eyes softened in response as he brought a finger to brush them away. He stroked her cheek and she pressed her face against his warm hand, trying to enjoy the moment in the few they had.

"I love you honey and I don't regret anything. Certaintly not mating with you and never for the wonderful life we've created. I love you Cinder and I love Tsukune, don't ever forget that..." His words while heartwarming, did nothing to cease the tears sliding down her cheeks. She smiled sadly thought, wanting their lasts moments to be ones of happiness

"I love you too Alex..." She said before leaning forward, him doing the same. Upon contact with one another, the world seemed to disapear. It was only them and the little infent watching from its spot in between them. The world didn't matter, time seemed to slow down as they used this final kiss to show what they felt for one another. '_I love you Alex, more than you could ever know...'_

The two were slow to seperate, wanting to remain in each other's hold for all etirnity. Twigs snapping from the outside reminded them of their limited time though. Looking down, Alexander smiled sadly at the little bundle in his wife's arms. An innocent pair of heterochromatic eyes looked up at him, almost as if understanding the situation.

"Take care of your mom for me okay Tsukune?" He spoke gently, the child continuing to stare at him with innocence. "Remember, daddy loves. I know you'll grow up to do such wonderful things." Slowly he leaned forward and placed his lips on the childs forehead in a gentle kiss.

The infent giggled as their parents shared a last look before nodding. As Cinder made her way towards the back entrance, the child suddenly began to cry. His tiny hand stretched out as if reaching for his father. Alexander only turned away at the site, should he continue to watch would only serve to steer him away from his current task.

The child's cries only increased as Cinder closed the door behind her, a heartbroken look on her beautiful face.

Alexander Von Gremory stood alone in the now dark cabin. A place once full of warmth and happiness was now a still and dreadful one filled with saddness. Sighing sadly, he snapped his eyes open the moment the door was suddenly kicked out of it's hinges. He easily dodged it by moving his body to the side, letting it crash into pieces on the wall behind him.

Staring at him, moonlight shining behind his dark shoulette was a man he knew all too well. Leader of the had clan, regarded as the figure head of the Vampire socity, Issa Shuzen stared at him with cold eyes. Behind him was a line of other noble Vampire's, the council.

Alexander's eyes narrowed into a death glare as he bore them into the wine colored orbs of one Issa Shuzen. "Lord Shuzen... my old friend." He spoke in sarcasm, but with a mild tone of respect. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit, especially by the Dark Lord here in my humble home?"

Issa Shuzen, the aristocrat figurehead of the Vampire's stared at the man he had once regarded as his closest friend. His eyes held anger, but also a small sliver of sadness and regret.

"You know why I am here Alexander." Issa said straight forward, ignoring the formalities. He stood proud and tall, a sense of royalty constantly around him. He was the picture of honor and prestige, power and collectedness in their purest form.

"Oh, I have some reasons in mind, but I am sure you will tell me them anyway."

"Alexander Von Gremory." Issa stated his name regally. "You have broken the ancient customs set aside by the Council, but not just one of the ancient customs. Perhaps the most important. You seeked to taint the pure vampire blood and name by marrying and attempting to sire a child with a lower creature not of our race. Such atrocities are not permitted nor are they deemed acceptable by the Council or any Vampire of the matter. In doing so, you have broken the ancient blood oath and must hence forth face the consequence." Issa stated while the Vampire Council behind him nodded in comfirmation.

_'Hmm... so it seems they do not know of Cinder and I already having sired a child. It's best they not find out of Tsukune's existence, such discovery would only lead to his immeniant death.' _Alexander thought gravely while keeping his face stoic and calm in the prescence of this regal vampires.

"The Council has then reached a verdict and have found your punishment as death. As the Dark Lord and representitive figure head of the Vampire order, I am tasked in teaching you your place myself." Issa explained while stepping forward, a malicious and incredably large aura flaring around his body.

Alexander only scoffed. "If the figure head of the vampire order was tasked with doing this, why isn't Akasha Bloodriver here?"

Issa frowned at the small insult, but remained stoic nonetheless. "She refused in the name of our past friendship..."

"And you didn't?!" Alexander snapped angrily, cutting the older vampire off mid sentence. Issa frowned once again, but kept his emotions in check. "I used to look up to you like a brother Issa! What happened to those years of friendship we once shared?!" Alexander asked, a pitch black and blood red aura flaring all around his body.

"We did have our past friendship, but our order comes first and their are no exceptions to breaking the ancient laws. No matter what the ranking, not one single entity is above the entire Vampire order. Not even you Alexander and hence forth your sentence is death." Alexander frowned at his response, his silver bangs hid his eyes from view as he contemplated something.

"I heard your wife is expecting..." Issa frowned at the sudden change of topic, but ansewered anyway. "She is due in a few weeks." Alexander only nodded at his ansewer, looking up with a slight glint in his eyes. "I congradulate you Issa, give Lord Bloodriver my warm regards." Issa only nodded his head.

"Now then, if this is the way it must be... then how about one more round? One last round, for old times sake..." As Alexander spoke, he slowly slipped into a fighting stance, his aura flaring wildly around him. Issa actually smirked an amused smirk in response before slowly extending his hands out, the Vampire Council watched with interest. "Very well, old friend..."

* * *

Running through the forest, Cinder concentrated with all her might not turn back in the direction of the cabin. The small crying bundle in her arms being the only thing keeping her going, but as she ran, she came to a horrifying realization.

_'They'll find me.'_ She realized. '_They won't stop searching for me until they do and if they do that, they'll discover Tsukune. They'll kill him without they slightest of hesitation.'_ Her eyes narrowed as the ansewer came to her. _'No matter how much it pains me, as long as he's with me, he'll never be safe...'_

Coming to a stop in front of the sparkling gently flowing river, she sanked to her knees. Her long soft blonde hair blew gently in the breeze as she uncovered the bundle of light baby blue blankets. What meet her was the epitome of pure innocence and wonder.

A small infant with a full head of shaggy metalic silver hair stared back at her with two different colored eyes. He shared the same flawless smooth skin as her husband, his face and cheeks slightly pudgy from the baby fat. It was his eyes that were most unique as they were two different uniquely colored pools. His left eye was a bright honey gold color with black slits that seemed to burn with hartwarming passion, his right a bright violet red eye with black slits that flowed with raw and unbridled power.

The baby cooed upon seeing his beautifull mother, a giggle escaping his small lips. Slowly she set the baby on the ground and reached towards her neck. Setting around her neck was a golden heart shaped locket attached to a golden chain. Frowning, she ripped of the locket and grabbed the black and gold sapphire embedded rosary. She fit the golden chain of her necklace through it and adjusted it around the small child's neck.

She kissed the now giggling boy gently on the head before clipping on the rosary. She watched as his hair suddenly darkened until it became a dark chocolate brown just like his father's. His heterochromatic eyes darkened as well until they were the same shade and color of his shaggy hair. They baby seemed not to notice the change and only began outstretching his hands towards her, signaling he wanted to be held.

She only frowned in response as a lone tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the sapphire in the center of the rosary.

"I love you Tsukune, with all my heart. Please live a happy life for me and for your father..." She whispered before standing up. She walked towards the nearest tree and struck it with all the strength she could muster. Ignoring the pain of her now bleeding knuckles, she was able to break off a very large piece of black tree bark.

She walked with the large piece in her hands towards the river, smiling subconciously at the small giggling baby boy who was attempting to grab the moon. She turned back towards the giggling infent and gently picked him. He cooed up at her as a small line of drool escaped his smiling mouth. She smiled sadly as she stared at him lovingly, slowly wiping away the drool line. "I hope your life is filled with all the happiness in the world my little baby. You're so innocent and so very special, you deserve it and I pray that you get it." She kissed him once again and one last time on the forehead, the baby suddenly seizing it's giggling.

The boy began wimpering sadly as tears began filling his eyes, she forced herself to place him on the tree bark. The boy immediatly began crying, stretching his tiny arms out in a hopeless attempt to reach her mother.

"I love you so much... my Tsukune, my baby boy." She whispered as she gave the tree bark a gentle push. She stood up and watched as the clear river waters carried the baby away, carried her baby away.

She watched as it carried her whole life away...

Tears streamed down her face as she watched the desperetly crying infent gently flow down the river. She smiled sadly one last time before turning towards the direction she had come from. "I'm coming Alex..." Her voice laced with determination before she began running through the endless night. _'No matter what they say, no matter what they think, we will be together. Wither in this world or the next...'_

Turning her back on her child for his own good, the already heartbroken mother disappeared through the trees.

On the ground on the spot where she once stood was the golden heart shaped locket now clicked open. In the center was a small yet happy family, evident by the smiles they all shared. A tall and slightly buff young man with shaggy silvery grey hair pulled into a low ponytail and a pair of bright violet red purple slitted eyes. Next to him stood a petite beautifull young woman with long straight beautifull blonde hair. She had bright golden eyes and a near pale, but flawless complextion. Being held in the center by both, was a small bundle of baby blue blankets. A young infant was wrapped in the covers, silver grey hair shining brighly. His eyes a mixture of two sparkling colors gleamed with innocene, a smile equal to his parents on his face.

The small heart shape locket filled with memories of a now torn apart family, shined brightly in the darkness...

The large peice of bark carrying a now defenseless infent flowed gently down the sparkling stream, the child long having seized his crying. Instead he once again focused his efforts in grabbing the giant floating orb in the sky. His small pudgy hands reached out in vain as he continued flowing down the stream.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the left and grabbed onto the bark, halting its advance. A figure in white robs stood staring at the small infent intently. His eyes and face were completely hidden by the shadow cast by his hood. An air of despair and mechievious flowed around this dark figure as he picked up the small bundle.

The small boy cooed almost questioningly as he fixed his now innocent brown eyes on the mysterious figure. "I witnessed everything." The figure spoke in a dark and ominous voice. "So young and yet you've already been faced with such tradgedies that you can't even comprehend."

The child seemed to be very amused by the figures hood as he began reaching out his small hands in an effort to grab it. He merely continued on as he held the small boy. " I see a future in you young one, wither bright or dark I cannot tell at this point, but it will be a grand one. Currently I have a 'test subject' at my school enrolled, but by the time you are age apropriate he will be gone, wither from graduation or death is up to him. Though you are not human, you will be raised by them, you will grow with human ideals and morals. A future SS- rank monster not having knowledge of his own kind, I can see that you will be a very interesting student when you're time comes to join Youkai Academy, but until then..."

He placed a finger on the sapphire of the black and gold rosary and concentrated. Slowly a dark ominous energy flowed from his finger and into the sapphire which caused it to dull in color. "Because you will be living in the human world, I will lock your power into your seal until you are ready for it. It will be removable by you alone, but the power will not become acessible until you gather enough Youki energy to awaken your powers. For that, you will need the blood of your fellow vampire kin." The baby cooed at the dark energy flowing from the white priests finger and attempted to grab it.

"Unlike how you're mother wished, you're life will not be an easy one. You will face much hardships, in the monster and the human world. Like a ripple in the water, each challenge will continue to grow in size until one of you reaches the edge. Wither you survive is up to you and you alone." He spoke knowingly as he placed the bundle of blankets onto the floating bark.

"I look forward to having you join my school someday and I know you will. I'll make sure of it but until then farewell young Tsukune Von Gremory. Until we meet again." A dark grin made it's way to his face as he stared at the giggling infant. Slowly agaunst the tree bark sending it floating down the gentle stream once again.

The figure only smirked as he watched the floating bark disapear down stream before disappearing as if never having been there to begin with.

* * *

A lone woman strolled under the night skies, a troubled frown on her face. She was beautiful with an air of innocence and kindness. Warm brown eyes matching short dark brown hair was her facial traits. She had on a purple long sleeved sweater and a dark purple ankle length skirt, dressed rather casually for a night stroll. Normally this wouldn't seem like a safe thing to do, especially by a woman, but she was certain she could take care of herself.

She sighed once again, obviously distraught about something in her life. '_Does the lord hate me?'_ She thought in depression. _'Am I not worthy? Am I not able to carry a baby because I'm unworthy? Koji and I have been trying for so long and when we finally succede, it turns into a miscarrage.'_

She looked up and gazing into the stars as if in search of an ansewer. Her eyes widened when she saw a shooting star suddenly blast through the sky. The beauty and rarity was not lost in her eyes as she gazed at it in a mixture of shock and wonder, closing her eyes she wished. '_Please, if there is anyone out there. Give me a child, give me a baby.'_

She stood like that for a few more moments, disperately hoping for some kind of miracle. Losing hope, she was just about to start on her way home when a very distinct sound reached her ears. She blinked her light brown eyes and strained her ears in an effort to pin point it's location.

_'Crying, that sounded like someone crying. A baby?'_ Following the odd sounds, she leaned against the bridge she'd been standing on and peered down below. At first nothing was visible to her eyes, but upon a certain cloud moving away from the moon in the sky. A ray of moonlight somehow almost drawn to a lone floating tree bark broke through and caught her attention.

Realization set in as she laid eyes on the crying baby wrapped with baby blue blankets. Without a moments hesitation, she dropped her purse and dived into the cold sparkling river. Ignoring the cold and the possible chance of getting sick, she began swimming towards the crying bundle.

"Shssh shhsh, it's okay baby, it's alright. I'm here." She spoke out softly as she reached the tree bark and began dragging it to shore using her one free hand while the other peddaled. The baby seized his crying upon hearing the comforting voice and actually cooed out happily in response.

Once on shore, she dried herself off as best she could before picking up the light bundle, careful not to get him wet. What she found in the bundle almost made her heart stop from the sheer amound of adorableness an innocence. Light innocent brown eyes stared up at her in wonder as she looked back at him with her own eyes of the same shade.

"You're an angel." She squealed happily making the baby giggle at her antics. Slowly her eyebrows raised up in confusion as she noticed the giant and expensive looking rosary around his neck. "... But what is with the giant cross? Hmm, you're parents must be some serious relig-"

Her eyes widened as the realization ser in. "Your parents." She murmured as she began looking around. "Where are your parents and why where you just floating down the river all by yourself?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed as an ansewer seemed to pop into her head.

"They didn't want you did they? They'd rather get rid of you so they don't have to take care of you. Oh..." She pouted in frustration. "They are horrible parents, why if I ever find them, I'll-"

She seized her ramblings when she suddenly felt a very soft and small hand gently touch her cheek. Looking down she was met with the curious gaze of the baby boy. Slowly her angered expression softened as she smiled at the boy lovingly. "Oh, who could ever want to rid themselves of an angel like you?" She asked the baby though recieved no real response.

"Well don't worry, I've got you. You're my little angel from now on." She declared as she poked the little boy on the nose causing him to giggle in amusement. "You're everything I wished for and I promise I'll protect you from everything. I'll never abondan you." As if sensing her good intentions or maybe even understanding what she said, the baby cooed at her happily.

"But what to name you?" She wondered before noticing a small stiching on the side of the blanket. A cute brown teddy bear held a long white red ribbon with the words Tsukune written neatly in elegant writing.

"Tsukune..." She said to herself, testing the name on her tongue. "I love it, you will be Tsukune. Tsukune Aono, my son." She declared as she pulled the baby into a soft gentle hug, already have dried mostly. The baby leaned into her embrace or rather just fell in it, but regardless he cooed in content.

"Tsukune Aono, my son... my little angel..." She murmered happily as tears of happiness slowly trickled down her cheeks. Looking up at the sky with teary eyes in the place that the shooting star had passed, she smiled radiently despite her teary face.

'_Thank you...'_

* * *

16 Years Later...

Sighing in a mixture of annoyance and eagerness, a lone boy stood lazily on the buzzling street, a tired look on his face. The boy looked to be sixteen and was filled with an air of innocence and some unexplainable amount of charisma that just seemed to draw you in. He stood at the bust stop wearing casual clothing, black jeans, dark grey button up long sleeve dress shirt, and a bright green tie around his neck at the collar. The clothes seemed to contrast with his seemingly bright apperance.

Perhaps that was the point, it was to him. He had never been much for attention, god know's he recieved a lot of negative attention during his middle school days. Instead he preffered to hide amongst the others, blend in with the darkness where hopefully no one could see him. He had spent so many years being constantly in the center of the attention, that he'd rather be away from it this time around.

It wasn't that he wanted to be alone, it's just the way everyone left him. From the very first day, the students had signaled him out claiming he was weird. It had hurt a lot, especially when they would do or say such hurtful things to him and he was too weak to fight back. He had never really understood why everyone else treated him so differently, but even he had to admit. He also felt different from the other kids. It almost seemed like he wasn't meant to be with them, like he was suppose to be in some other place.

Sighing he ran a hand through his wild untamed shaggy dark brown hair. His light brown eyes looked at the world impatiently from underneath his bangs. His pale skin contrasted against his dark clothing and against the bright afternoon sun. It was because he rarily left the house, what reason would he have to go out if everyone always looked at him like he was some sort of plague.

The only one's who didn't were his parents, in fact they treasured him like an angel and it pained them when he told them he was interested in an academy far from them even though his shool records were far above the school he had chosen.

Looking back on it, why had he even chosen this school. He could have easily gotten into a different school, a school with much higher standereds, but he picked this one. This Youkai Academy... why had he picked it? Perhaps it was the familiraty, like he recalled it somewhere and was a pesky memory that refused to resurface. Regardless of his decision, he was here now waiting for the bus, twenty minutes having passed.

Finally a bus appeared down the street and he let out a relieved sigh. The bus stopped right in front of him and he waited for the doors to open. "You going to Youkai Academy kid?" asked the bus driver. He immediatly knew something was wrong when he first laid eyes on the driver.

He had this sort of dark feeling to him, like he was plotting something. Tsukune was immediatly on gaurd as the driver stared at him with erie glowing eyes from underneath his cap. "Yes, my name is Tsukune Aono. Pleasure to meet you sir." He spoke politely while bowing in respect causing the bus driver to chuckle in amusement.

"Oh, a polite one. Now those are rare." The bus driver murmered, though Tsukune merely ignored his teasing tone. "Alright, well I hope you know what you're getting into. Youkai Academy isn't your average school. It's a place full of danger and despair with no good coming to those who attend." The bus driver warned in a gravely voice.

Tsukune only blinked in confusion before nodding hie head. "Okay..." He said unsurely before making his way down the aisle and setting at the end of the bus.

'_Hmm... so he's the one.'_ The bus driver mused as he watched Tsukune from the front mirror. '_Mikogami's newest 'test subject.' Hmm... this one seems different then all the others.'_ He noted as he watched the fifteen year old fidget with something under his shirt. '_Hmm... this year is looking to be quite interesting.'_ He concluded before he began driving.

As the world moved around the bus, Tsukune was more interested in the black and gold rosary under his chest. He's had it as long as he could remember. It's been there for as long as he could remember as well. For some bizarre reason he or his family couldn't comprehend, it wasn't completely uncapable of being removed. Tsukune new well enough, he and his father had tried many different methods of removing it starting with simple pulling it over his head. It hen moved on to something more dasterdly as the tried to melt it using a wielding torch, next they whipped out the chainsaw, but that also ended in failure. The last one's were the most dangerous with the last attempt being him locking the damn thing to his father's car and telling him to floor it. Oh how much damage that one caused.

It was... interesting. The craftsmenship was exquisite and it looked like it could fetch it fair share of money, but there was something about it that felt special to Tsukune. He couldn't explain, but this rosary felt rather important to him, like a part of himself that had always been there. Hell at this state, he'd almost believe he was born with it.

As he mused, he never did notice the change of scenery. Bright blue clear skies suddenly turned into eriely frightening dark blue ones. The landscape had changed and became more sinister, trees now appearing lifeless and hollow. All dark and without leaves, with long strange limbs almost seeming like they were ready to snatch someone up. The river had changed as well, now a large sea that expanded into the see, it had now gone from being the normal clear crystal waters to being bright almost blood like red. This world was otherwordly and that was Tsukune's first thought upon noticing it.

"... The hell is this?" He asked in confusion and a small sense of fright as he examined the world around him.

The bus driver chuckled at his reaction and smirked eriely. "This is the location of Youkai academy." He merely ansewered as if he was not bothered by the strange environment.

"This?" Tsukune asked doubtly. "But... there isn't even a school here and why is the water red over there?"

"Follow the path into the forest and you will arrive at the academy." The bus driver merely replied, dismissing his second question. Tsukune seeing how serious he was and against his better judgement decided to get off the bus.

Once outside, he examined the strange erie air and the chill inducing atmosphere this world provided. '_... Oh no, I'm in hell...'_

"Oh and Aono-kun." Turning to the bus driver, he frowned at his knowing smirk. "Good luck, you'll be needing it." With that and before Tsukune could even reply, the bus shot out in a complete turn before heading down the large tunnel they had originally came through.

Left there with nowhere to go and nothing to do, Tsukune Aono slowly and cautiously began making his way through the dark forest. '_What kind of school is this?'_ He wondered. '_Dark creepy forest, blood colored seas, erie colored skies... this doesn't seem normal at all. Are those skulls?' _He shuddered upon finding a pile of yellow tinted skulls and decided to hasten his steps. '_I'm definitly in hell...'_ He concluded.

Scanning his eyes cautiously around the dark forest he was currently walking in, he jumped when he suddenly heard an odd clicking.

Straining his ears, he tried to locate the sound once again, but it had disappeared. He stood there for a few moments, trying to see if the noise had been a figment of his imagination and continued on his way even more cautious when hearing nothind more.

'_Well that was random...'_ He thought with a small frown on his face. '_I almost thought I was being followed. Guess it really was just my imagination after all. Meh, no use worrying about it, on the other hand. I'm starving.'_

He stopped for moment as he reached into his single strap pack and pulled out a small black bento. '_Good thing mom made me some lunch for the trip, oh how she spoils me.'_ He thought with amusement at his mom's tendencies towards him. '_I feel bad about leacing her like this. She looked so worried and desperate for me not to go when I first told her. I'll give her a call and let her know I'm alright once I get setteled in.'_ He concluded as he subconciously took a bite of one of the delicious sandwiches his mom had picked for him.

'_Hmm... fish'_ He noted.

Fish... Fish... Fish... Fish... Fish!

Suddenly the clicking noise started up again only faster and closer then before. He turned around totally caught off gaurd and only had enough time to swallow his bite of the sandwich when a pair of breasts slammed into his face.

"Fish!" A female voice cried out happily from on top of him. He layed dazed on the ground for a few moments in which the noise of someone consuming something at an extreme pace filled the air. Looking up, he watched as a beautiful young woman took the last bite from the last remaining sandwich.

He raised his eyebrow at her mannerisms and even more so at her astounding beauty. She looked to be older then him, but not too old. She looked to be in her early twenties, possibly twenty-four. She had light peach skin and had necklength shaggy sandy blonde hair. Her hair was mostly parted down her forehead but two strands still hung down over her eyes. The strangest part about her hair was how it was done. Two tuffs of hair were done up in a way to resemble cat ears hung low. Her skin was flawless and she had the body of a super model if not that then more. She wore a... dangerously short dark brown skirt that just barelly managed to cover up her dignity. She wore a bright orange tube top that showed a generous amount of her large and impressive cleavage. She wore a small golden bell around her neck that looked more like it was for decoration then wearing. Over the shirt she wore an unbuttoned short sleeved white blouse. Lastly she wore thin rimmed red glasses and a pair of white and orange heeled sandals.

He frowned at the last notice of her wardrobe. It seemed he had found the source of that annoying clicking.

She turned to him upon noticing him standing back up and frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your food, but well..." She blushed a faint red as her frown turned to an overly happy and almost ditzy kind of blissful look. "I smelled the fish and just couldn't help myself."

Tsukune blinked awkwardly as he tried not to stare at her. Not nearly had he ever seen a woman his age or not that was this beautiful... and well endowed. This woman had to be a goddess in disguise with a body like that. Now Tsukune rarely thought about girls, since they always looked over him, but he had to admit how... well proportioned her body was if it could be explained as that. He had to stop himself from involuntarily getting a nosebleed from the raw beauty and sex appeal this woman possesed.

"I ah..." He stuttered nervously causing her to smile. "It's alright, they're just sandwiches. I could always get something else to eat."

She smiled at his response and practically jumped into him causing him to blush an embarrasing shade of red. "Oh thank you for being so understanding and kind young man." She said with a small squeal. Tsukune did a double take at her behavior. She almost acted like a common high school girl. His confused state further increased when he thought he heard her purring. '_The hell...'_

"There aren't many understanding students here at this school and I'm lucky to have met one of those rare ones. My name is Nekonome Shizuka and I am a teacher in Youkai Academy." She introduced herself with the large bubbly smile on her face.

'_The teacher!'_ Tsukune realized before immediatly bowing to her in respect. "My name is Aono Tsukune, a first year here in Youkai Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you Nekonome-sensei." He spoke in a polite and respectful tone.

She grinned at his polite response before giggling. "The pleasure is all mine Aono-kun, thank you for the fish. Nya~" He blinked at her ending choice of words, but dismissed it.

"You're welcome Nekonome-sensei. If it wouldn't be a bother, could I please walk to the campus with you. I'm worried about getting lost." He asked politely. '_Yeah right, I'm not walking through this hell hole alone...'_

"Sure thing Aono-san, but we should get a move on. Classes well be starting soon." She said with a small wink as she walked before him and gestured for him to follow. Tsukune only sighed and fixed his eyes on her swinging curvacious behind, but not because of the reason most would think of. Rather, he could of sworn he saw a fury appendage sticking out before he blinked.

'_It must have been my imagination...'_ He concluded as he caught up to the bombshell teacher who in turn smiled in response.

* * *

**I hope you found this redone first chapter to your liking. Anyway, as I've heard, it seems Stelera has gone bankrupt and will be shutting down soon on an unknown date. Unfortunately, I happen to use this internet company and without it I will not be able to update at all. I do not know when I'll get a new internet source so it may take me a while to update ANYTHING.**

**It's sad to see Stelera apparently shut down, but things happen.**

**Review if you wish as I can still monitor my profile through my phone and can still PM. I'll see you when I see you...**

**Set in Black n White**  
**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
